


Toboggan

by SML8180



Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 25 Days of Ego Christmas 2019, Childhood Friends, Fluff, I refer to Actor Mark as Marc because it's easier to keep track of, Pre-Canon, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: In which four friends have some fun in the snow on a toboggan.
Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Toboggan

“Are you  _ sure  _ this is a good idea? This is a pretty steep one.”

“It’ll be fine! You can always just walk back down if you’re too scared, Dames.”

“I’m not scared! I just don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

“You worry too much, little brother.”

“Please, you’re older by ten minutes.”

“Still older!”

Damien couldn’t help but laugh along with his sister and friends as they reached the top of the hill they had been climbing. The four of them had been out all day, playing in the snow that covered the grounds of the manor. It was nearing the end of the day, but they had just enough light to get in one last hill before they had to go back inside; of course, William and Marc chose to take them up the largest hill they knew of on the grounds to finish things off.

The toboggan they pulled along was just big enough for the four of them. Once they finally got to the top of the steep hill, the boys had Celine get on first, sitting right at the front. Then came her twin brother, Damien, situating himself behind his sister. The twins adjusted their grip on the rope that was tied to the front of the toboggan as Marc sat behind them, resting his hands on Damien’s shoulders as he looked back over his shoulder at their final friend, William.

“Everyone ready?” William questioned, planting his hands on Marc’s shoulders.

“Of course we are!” Celine answered, laughing a bit as Damien and Marc both agreed with her.

“Then here we go!” William exclaimed, pushing on Marc’s back and taking a couple of steps forward. As the toboggan began to slide on the surface of the snow, he clamored on behind his friends, letting the momentum carry them.

A couple of seconds went by with the group moving slowly, leaning forward to try to urge their sled to keep going. It wasn’t long until they got to the point where the ground sloped downward enough to really carry them, and they quickly picked up speed. Their laughter broke the silence that came with Winter, as they sped down the face of the hill.

The group traveled quite a distance before their toboggan slowed to a stop, and they sat for a moment, catching their breath and giggling. Eventually, they all climbed off, and began to make their way back towards the manor to get warmed up and have something to eat, throwing snowballs and joking around as they went, pulling the toboggan along behind them.


End file.
